Terbiasa
by Aya Heartfillia
Summary: 9 tahun bersama, mereka berbagi rasa dan kebiasaan yang sama. Namun saat salah satu dari mereka pergi, apakah kebiasaan itu tetap tinggal atau malah menghilang?
1. Chapter 1

Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di balik pohon besar ditaman kota.

Masih dengan blus dan jas kerja-nya, ditangannya ada sebuket bunga lily putih yang cantik, dan sekarang sudah terjatuh ke tanah.

Wajahnya seolah menahan emosi yang menjadi-jadi, matanya mulai meneteskan air mata seraya melihat sepasang pria dan wanita yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya, sedang bercanda gurau, sesekali pria itu akan mengecup bibir wanita yang duduk di bangku taman itu.

Jahat sekali.

Padahal beberapa jam yang lalu, Hinata baru saja mendapat kiriman buket bunga dari kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, dan sebuah note yang memintanya segera ke taman kota.

Ah, melihat momen ini, Hinata mengingat sebuah kalimat.

 _ **"curiga lah saat kekasihmu tiba-tiba memberi perhatian lebih padamu, bisa jadi dia sedang menutupi kebohongannya**_ "

Langkah gontainya mulai melangkah, namun di langkah ketiga, dia berhenti.

Entah apa yang dia pikirkan, karena Hinata memilih membalikkan badannya dan menjauh dari taman kota.

Menjauh dari kekasihnya yang sudah memiliki hatinya selama 8 tahun, Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan tau apa yang lebih menyakitkan?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke begitu tega padanya, namun sudah melebihi jumlah jari tangan manusia.

Kebal?

Tidak.

Setiap hari adalah hari yang baru bagi Hinata.

Hari yang baru bagi hatinya untuk selalu dipatahkan oleh seorang Uchiha yang angkuh.

Kenapa Hinata bertahan?

Pernahkah kalian mendengar alasan "aku yakin dia akan berubah?"

Itulah alasan Hinata.

Namun diam-diam, Hinata tau, seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan berubah.

 **~SasuHina~**

sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya, melepas sepatunya di lantai tanpa meletakkannya di lemari sepatu.

Matanya memandang sekeliling, lampu apartemen sudah menyala, berarti Hinata sudah pulang.

Kakinya melangkah gontai menuju dapur, berharap menemukan makanan sudah tersaji diatas meja seperti biasanya.

Ya, seperti biasanya selama 4 tahun mereka hidup bersama.

"Hinata,"

Hening membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, tidak biasanya Hinata belum pulang ssat dia sudsh pulang.

Sasuke membuka jas kerjanya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan Hinata, namun tidak ada orang disana.

hanya sebuah note kecil diatas kasur.

 _ **Sasuke-kun, Maaf aku pergi tidak mengatakan apapun, aku pergi mengunjungi bibi di Kyoto.**_

 _ **Makan malam sudah kusiapkan, dan air hangat juga sudah siap..**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu,**_

 _ **Hinata**_

Pria 25 tahun itu menghela nafas saat membuka pintu kamar mandi, airnya masih hangat, seperti baru saja disiapkan.

Bila baru saja pergi, kenapa tidak menunggunya pulang dulu?

Dan malam itu, Sasuke menghabiskan makan malam sendirian.

 **~SasuHina~**

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi buta Hinata sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya dengan Sasuke, tangannya nerogoh saku mantelnya yang sedikit basah karena terbias air hujan saat berlari dari halte dan meraih kunci.

Saat dia membuka pintu dan mengambil satu langkah maju, dia tersenyum getir saat melihat sepatu kerja Sasuke masih tergeletak dibawah, tangannya tergerak mengambilnya dan menyusunnya di rak sepatu.

"aku pulang" lirihnya saat menatap keadaan apartemen saat ini.

Hinata meletakkan bungkusan plastik berisi belanjaan bahan makanan diatas konter dapur dan mulai berkutat dengan bahan bahan itu.

Sepertinya ikan panggang dengan sup miso cukup untuk sarapan dihari hujan seperti ini.

 **~SasuHina~**

Sasuke mengucek matanya perlahan, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi tak langsung membuka bajunya, mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

"Hinata?" Sasuke memanggil Hinata dengan suara pelan saat melihat satu set baju kerjanya sudah digantung di depan lemari, lengkap dengan dasi dan penjepitnya.

"selamat pagi Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke sudah rapi dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"hn"

"ini bekal makan siangmu" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi diatas meja, Sasuke meliriknya sebentar.

"aku takut tidak sempat mengantarkannya, hari ini ada rapat dengan klien yang akan menikah bulan depan"ucap Hinata yang notabene nya adalah seorang designer dan planner sebuah wedding organizer.

"aku juga sibuk hari ini" Hinata tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

"oh iya, terima kasih untuk bunganya, aku menyukainya Sasuke-kun, dan maafkan aku karena tdk sempat ke taman kota kemarin, aku buru-buru dan lupa mengabarimu"

Sasuke terdiam, dia menatap mata Hinata sebentar yang tersenyum padanya.

"aku tidak mengirimimu bunga" Hinata pun ikut terdiam, lalu siapa?

"apa kau selingkuh?" mata Hinata membelalak.

"tentu saja tidak, aku mendapat ini kemarin siang" Hinata berdiri dan mengambil sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak bergeming.

"katakan saja kalau kau sedang bermain dibelakangku"

Tega sekali.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?" tanya Hinata datar.

"kau bertanya kepadaku? Kenapa tidak bertanya pada dirimu yang mendapat kiriman bunga?" Sasuke melempar sumpit yang dia pegang sejak tadi

Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku sendirian di dapur.

Selalu seperti ini.

Setiap perdebatan terjadi diantara mereka, Sasuke lebih memilih meninggalkan daripda menyelesaikan.

Sedangkan seseorang yang masih memegang kenop pintu apartemen itu hanya terdiam, kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah masuk.

"Teme, kau melakukan kesalahan besar" lirih Naruto yang kemudian menutup pintu apartemen Sasuke.

Dia sudah bersahabat 8 tahun dengan Sasuke dan Hinata, ya sejak mereka masih SMA.

Hanya sekedar password apartemen bukan hal asing bagi Naruto.

Namun hari itu, dia merasa asing di apartemen Sasuke, dia mulai merasa asing dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

 **~SasuHina~**

Pria emo itu menggerutu kecil saat merasa perutnya meronta minta diisi, ada perasaan menyesal tidak membawa bekal yang disiapkan Hinata tadi pagi.

Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain makan di kafe kantor.

"oh, hai Sasuke" Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan nama, bukan Teme.

"tumben makan disini, apa Hinata tidak membuatkanmu bekal?" pertanyaan Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"kau bilang akan ke apartemenku, kemana kau tadi pagi?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"ah, ada sedikit masalah. Jadi aku langsung ke kantor, aku lupa mengabarimu" jawab Naruto dengan grin khas-nya.

Makan siang mereka lewat dengan hening, Sasuke tidak suka makan sambil bicara, dan Naruto yang sangat mengerti itu.

"jadu kapan kau akan melamar Hinata?" tanya Naruto

"entahlah"

"kalau kau tidak melamarnya juga, aku yang akan melamarnya hahaha" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa.

"kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa kau sedikit berbeda belakangan ini"

"jangan campuri urusanku dengan Hinata, naruto" terdengar nada penekanan dikalimat Sasuke.

Padahal Naruto ingat, 8 tahun yang lalu, sahabatnya ini sangat kikuk saat memilih bunga untuk diberikan pada Hinata saat akan menyatakan perasaannya.

"aku sudah tau, kau punya hubungan dengan Karin" aktifitas makan Sasuke terhenti.

"jangan lanjutkan lagi Sasuke, Hinata dan Karin akan sama-sama terluka"

"sudah kubilang jangan campuri urusanku" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"aku ikut campur karena Karin sepupuku dan Hinata adalah sahabatku"

Terlihat senyum hambar di bibir Sasuke.

"kau yakin bukan karena kau menyukai Hinata?"

"kau memulainya Sasuke" ucap Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"kau pikir aku tidak tau perasaanmu terhadap Hinata selama 8 tahun ini? Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

"bila aku bodoh lalu kau apa? Apa kau pria hebat yang menyelingkuhi kekasihnya yang sudah merawatmu dari nol?"

PLAK

Tamparan telak mendarat di pipi kanan Naruto.

Namun bukan Sasuke yang menamparnya, namun seorang gadis yang berdiri disampingnya sambil membawa kotak bekal dan mata yang menahan sesuatu, entah itu amarah atau rasa kecewa.

"jangan katakan hal buruk tentang Sasuke-kun" ucapnya.

Semua orang yang berada di kafe melihat aksi Hinata, begitupun Sasuke yang sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata yang berbuat kasar. Dia langsung berdiri dan meraih tangan Hinata, menariknya keluar dari kafe menuju ruangannya.

"Sasuke-kun sa-sakit.." rintihnya saat Sasuke tetap tidak melepas pegangannya di lengan Hinata yang sudah memerah.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi" ucapnya sambil melempar kasar lengan Hinata.

"kenapa?"

"sejak kapan kau berubah jadi suka main tangan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap mata Hinata.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh membelamu dari kata-kata Naruto-san?"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU'" bentak Sasuke membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya.

"sejak aku mendengar kalimat Naruto-san tadi" ucap Hinata pelan.

Hinata memalingkan matanya dari tatapan tajam Sasuke, dan menangkap sesuatu di sofa ruangan itu.

"tatap aku Hinata" sasuke merasa perhatian Hinata teralihkan.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Hinata dengan manis, namun Sasuke langsung berjalan dan memunggunginya.

"aku hanya ingin mengantarkan ini, dan aku mau mengingatkanmu, kalau hari ini adalah hari anniversary kita ke sembilan tahun" Hinata meletakkan kotak bekal yang dia bawa di atas meja.

"bila kau bisa pulang lebih awal, aku akan sangat senang" ucapnya lagi, namun Sasuke tetap tak bergeming.

BLAM

Suara pintu menyadarkan Sasuke, apa dia terlalu kasar pada Hinata?

Persetan.

DRRT DRRT

Sasuke menatap layar ponselnya yang berdering dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Sasuke-kun sudah makan siang? Ayo makan siang bersama" sasuke menatap kotak bekal di meja, jujur saja makan siangnya belun tuntas di kafe karena pertengkarannya dengan Naruto.

"aku sibuk Karin"

"hm kau itu selalu sibuk, tapi aku tau kau tidak bisa menolakku seperti tadi pagi"

Ah ya, tadi pagi.

"oh iya, apa kau menemukan celana dalamku? Sepertinya ada di sofa ruanganmu"

Sofa?

Hati Sasuke mencelos sedikit menatap sofa yang kini dipandangnya dari tempat Hinata berdiri tadi.

Dia melihat potongan kain berwarna pink disofa berwarna hitam miliknya.

" kenapa bisa meninggalkannya disini?" Sasuke langsung menutup panggilannya.

 **~SasuHina~**

Hinata masih sibuk dengan bumbu dan bahan-bahan dihadapannya, berusaha mengubahnya menjadi masakan lezat untuk Sasuke.

Namun saat tangannya sibuk mengiris sayuran,Bibirnya bergetar, matanya basah.

Dia teringat kata-kata kakaknya yang beberapa menit lalu menelponnya.

 _ **"Hinata, bila kau terluka dan merasa sakit, itu bukan lagi cinta, tapi keegoisan**_ "

Hinata menangis karena dia menyadari itu.

Bukan, bukan karena dia tidak lagi mencintai Sasuke, tapi Sasuke yang tidak lagi mencintainya.

Dan itu menusuknya begitu dalam.

"aku pulang" Hinata terkesiap mendengar suara itu dan langsung menghapus air matanya.

"selamat datang Sasuke-kun" balasnya dengan senyum.

Sasuke masuk dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Hinata langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di panggir kasur, jas kerjanya sudah terlepas namun matanya menatap koper ungu disebelah lemarinya.

"kau mau kemana" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka dasi dan kemejanya.

"ah, tadinya aku akan berpamitan setelah makan malam"

"kau mau ke rumah bibimu? Kenapa membawa begitu banyak baju?"

"aku akan pergi dari sini"

Hening.

"karena aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, jadi aku membuat pesta perpisahan malam ini, dan aku meninggalkan sesuatu di konter dapur, lihatlah sendiri nanti" ucap Hinata sambil tertawa hambar.

"kau pergi karena mendengar omongan naruto tadi?"

Iya.

"tidak" ucap hinata bohong.

"lalu?"

"aku tidak bodoh Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum, menahan air mata yang hampir turun.

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau tidak lagi tersenyum kearahku, kita tidak lagi menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa ada pertengkaran, dan kau.." kalimat Hinata tertahan, entah kenapa dia sangat berat mengatakan ini

"aku apa?"

"kau tidak lagi bahagia denganku"

Bodoh.

Sasuke hanya terdiam seperti orang tolol bukan karena semua kalimat Hinata salah, tapi karena kalimat Hinata benar.

"karena itu aku minta maaf karena telah memaksakan dirimu tetap disisiku selama ini Sasuke-kun, dan kali ini, aku tidak akan lagi menahanmu"

Hinata berjalan disamping Sasuke yang masih enggan menatapnya, dan meraih koper miliknya.

"makanannya sudah siap, aku juga sudah menyiapkan semuanya, selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun, semoga kali ini kau benar-benar bahagia"

Setelah itu tidak ada suara lagi dari Hinata, apalagi Sasuke.

Hanya bunyi debaman pintu yang menutup dan koper yang ditarik.

Malam itu, Sasuke tidak menyentuh makanan yang disediakan Hinata, keluar dari kamarpun dia enggan.

Untuk sesaat, Sasuke merasa bisa hidup tanpa Hinata, toh sebelum bertemu dengannya, Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Ah, Sasuke lupa, sebelum bertemu dengan Hinata, sebelum Hinata yang mendukung dan berjuang dengannya, dia hanya anak manja keluarga Uchiha.

TBC

Hola minnaa!

Aya kembali dengan fanfic baru setelah hiatus untuk beberapa saat :)

Fanfic ini hanya akan ada 3 chapter, jadi tuliskan komentar dan saran kalian tentang bagaimana kalian mau hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata nantinya!

Fanfic My First Love is A Dryad sedang dalam proses penggarapan langsung 2 chapter,jadi mohon bersabar :D

Kritik dan saran dari kalian utk Aya akan sangat membantu Aya dalam menulis, Terima Kasih! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

SasuHina

Minggu pagi itu, Sasuke terbangun dengan keadaan 'dingin', dia merasa berbeda dan menatap sebentar sisi kanan kasurnya yang kosong.

Namun pikiran itu dia abaikan dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi

Sasuke menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil, kakinya melangkah menuju meja makan.

Disana ada sup, kari dan lauk pauk tadi malam yang disiapkan Hinata, dia duduk dan mulai menyantap masakan terakhir Hinata yang sekarang sudah pergi.

Rasanya aneh dan dingin.

Entah makanannya yang terasa seperti itu atau perasaannya saat ini.

Apa Sasuke tidak mengejarnya atau bahkan merasa bersalah?

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan aktifitasnya, tiba tiba selera makannya hilang.

Dia meletakkan sumpitnya dan berjalan menuju kulkas, berniat mengambil sekaleng minuman energi yang biasa Hinata beli di supermarket.

Namun pemandangan ini membuatnya henyak.

Dirak kulkas, penuh dengan makanan yang diletakkan di tempat kedap udara, minuman energi tersusun bersebelahan dengan minuman vitamin C.

Tangannya kembali menutup kulkas itu.

DRRT DRRT

Sasuke melirik ponselnya yang bergetar diatas nakas dikamarnya, melihat nama penelponnya lalu menyentuh tombol hijau

"aku ada diluar apartemenmu, boleh aku masuk?" ucap orang diseberang sana.

Dan orang itu berada didepan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu

"dimana Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"pergi"

"oh, bekerja?"

Sasuke diam, dan Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut namun dia menutupinya.

"apa kau sadar betapa kacaunya hidupmu saat ini?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum hambar diwajahnya.

"dia yang ingin pergi, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"kau biarkan dia pergi karena kau merasa bersalah kan?" Sasuke masih terdiam.

"aku yang memberinya bunga waktu itu" sambung naruto, membuat alis Sasuke tertaut.

"aku memintanya ke taman kota, dan dia melihat semuanya" kilat amarah terpancar di mata Sasuke, tangannya mengepal.

"apa kau pikir Hinata bodoh? Saat kau bermain dibelakangnya berkali-kali, kau pikir dia tak tau?"

"aku bisa saja merebutnya, memperlakukannya lebih baik, dan memberikan semua yang dia tak lagi dia dapat darimu, tapi kau tau? Aku sangat marah, karena aku tau Hinata tidak akan pernah menatapku seperti dia menatapmu" Sasuke terdiam

"kau boleh memukulku, tapi hidupmu tidak akan kembali seperti dulu, tidak akan utuh" sambung Naruto seraya berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen Sasuke, tidak membiarkan Sasuke membalas kalimat menohoknya atau bahkan mengantarnya ke depan pintu.

Sasuke yang masih duduk di sofa merogoh saku celananya, meraih sebuah kotak panjang yang dia temukan di konter dapur saat mengambil minum untuk Naruto tadi.

'Selamat hari jadi ke-9 tahun!

Bila Sasuke-kun membaca ini, artinya ketakutanku terjadi, dan kita sudah tidak bersama lagi..

9 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk secepat ini diakhiri, namun aku cukup senang, karena aku pernah menjadi alasan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk bertahan.

Jika nanti ada seseorang yang akan menggantikan tempatku, kuharap dia mengingatkanmu kalau waktu adalah hal yang penting.

Banyak yang bisa kita dapatkan saat kita menghargai waktu, dan kehilangan saat kita menyia-nyiakannya..

Dan bila nanti kau bertemu denganku di jalan secara tidak sengaja, tolong acuhkan aku, jangan biarkan aku kembali mencari-cari dirimu lagi Sasuke-kun..

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan lupa minum susu yang dihangatkan dulu ya kalau kau tidak mau pencernaanmu terganggu..

Salam, Hyuuga Hinata'

Dan Sasuke tau saat dia menyentuh jam tangan yang terpajang rapi di kotak itu bersama dengan surat Hinata, emosinya seakan kacau, dia ingin menangis tapi tertahan.

Tapi dia sadar, dunianya hancur saat ini.

 **~SasuHina~**

Semua orang yang melewati bangku taman itu menatap gadis yang menangis sambil memegang kopernya.

Matanya merah, wajahnya sembab.

"jangan menangis Hinata, kau bisa melewatinya" ucapnya sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya sendiri.

"nona apa kau baik-baik saja?" seorang wanita paruh baya tiba -tiba duduk disamping gadis itu sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"a-aku baik-baik saja bibi..aku ha-hanya bingung" jawab Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya.

"ada apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan tatapan iba.

"udara hari ini sangat dingin bi, dan aku hanya memasak sup yang mungkin sudah basi untuknya tadi malam" ucapnya seraya tangisannya semakin deras.

"jadi kenapa kau pergi dari rumah itu?" suara baritone itu membuat Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang sudah duduk disampingnya

"kemana bibi tadi?" tanyanya polos.

"pakai ini, wajahmu membeku" Naruto mengalungkan syal hitamnya dileher Hinata, lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Hinata.

Sontak Hinata mengambil langkah mundur, kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Naruto yang merasa Hinata menjauh lalu melepaskan tangannya dan menatap kedepan sambil tersenyum.

Mobil dan orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapan mereka menjadi objek penglihatan mereka saat ini.

"Hinata-chan, kau ingat pertanyaanmu 9 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Naruto tanpa mrlihat kearah Hinata yang sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"saat kita masih SMA?"

"iya"

Hinata terdiam, memikirkan banyak pertanyaan yang dulu dia tanyakan pada sahabat disebelahnya.

"pertanyaan kapan kau akan mengembalikan buku kimiaku? Aku menanyakannya lebih dari 3 kali" ucap Hinata polos sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"hahahaha, bukan" jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

"lalu?"

"kau dulu pernah bertanya kenapa aku tidak menerima Ino yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku hari itu" Hinata mengangguk seakan mengingat pertanyaan itu.

"itu karena hari itu, kau menerima perasaan Sasuke" Suara Naruto mulai mengecil, senyum hambar terlihat di wajahnya.

"maksudmu?"

"aku mau melihat kau menikah lebih dulu, baru aku akan punya pacar"

"sepertinya itu akan lama" jawab Hinata, membuat Naruto menatapnya.

"lalu kenapa kau pergi?"

"aku tidak bisa memaksanya Naruto, kalau dia bisa bahagia walaupun tanpa aku, aku akan dengan senang hati angkat kaki dari kehidupannya"

"kau harusnya menikah denganku sejak dulu, kau tau?" canda Naruto.

Hinata ingat, saat SMA, sebelum dia perkenalkan Sasuke dengan Hinata, Naruto pernah 'melamarnya' dengan sebuah cincin plastik.

Tentu saja bagi Hinata itu hanya candaan, namun bagi Naruto, itu adalah rencana masa depannya.

"ayo" tangan Naruto mengulur didepannya.

"kemana?"

"kau harus istirahat, aku akan membawamu ke rumah"

"aku tidak mau kerumahmu" Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tidak tentu saja, tapi aku tau siapa yang akan kau terima tawarannya"

Naruto mengantar Hinata ke rumah Sakura, dan memintanya untuk menginap disana selama beberapa hari, setidaknya sampai dia sudah membeli sebuah kamar.

 **~ SasuHina ~**

Sasuke duduk di bar itu sendirian, matanya menatap gelas minuman yang sudah kosong di tangannya.

Sudah 4 hari dia tidak pernah pulang ke apartemennya, dan 5 hari sejak kepergian Hinata.

Dia nampak berantakan, bahkan tidak bercukur.

"i want a glass of tequilla, and this hot man over here would pay for it" ucap seorang wanita yang memakai rok mini yang duduk disebelahnya.

Tangan wanita itu meraba pundaknya , berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

Bartender itu nampak menatap Sasuke yang disuruh membayar oleh wanita tidak tau diri itu.

"berikan saja" ucap sasuke malas.

Dia tiba-tiba mendengar namanya yang menjadi topik pembicaraan di meja lain.

"Aku melihat Sasuke dengan Karin pagi ini, apa mereka berkencan?" tanya seorang pria

"aku tidak mau menjawabnya" ucap pria yang suaranya Sasuke kenali.

Dia menoleh ke arah meja dengan sekat disebelah kanannya, cukup gelap disana Namun Sasuke bisa melihat rambut kuning khas Naruto.

"bagaimana kabar Hinata?"

"dia baik"

"apa kau akan melakukan sesuatu mengenai Sasuke?"

Hening lama.

"tidak, 9 tahun sudah cukup mempermainkan Hinata" mendengar itu, tangan sasuke mengepal.

"tapi Hinata? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau dia ingin kembali pada Sasuke?"

"akan kulepas kalau itu keinginannya"

"lalu kau?"

"aku bisa selamat tanpa pasangan, tapi kalau Hinata sampai kehilangan kebahagiaan dan senyumnya, aku rasa aku takkan bisa hidup"

"bagaimana bisa ada seseorang yang mencintai orang lain sepertimu?"

"aku merasa ini kutukan untukku, aku mencintai dia yang tidak bisa menatapku dengan rasa cinta dan dia mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa menatapnya tanpa menyakitinya"

Sasuke dan Naruto lalu terdiam, mereka tenggelan dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Naruto mengingat bagaimana dulu dia dan Hinata sudah bersahabat sejak SMP, karena Naruto sangat memang suka mengganggu Hinata yang pendiam.

Namun dibalik tingkah jailnya, Naruto hanyalah anak laki laki yang jatuh cinta pada gadis pendiam itu.

Dia belajar sangat keras agar bisa masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan Hinata yang notabenenya adalah murid pintar.

Di SMA, mereka bertemu dengan Sasuke, prince of Konoha Highschool.

Pemain basket andalan sekolah, peraih medali olimpiade, terbaik di kelasnya, dan pewaris bungsu keluarga Uchiha seakan menempel di dahinya.

Tanpa disadari, Sasuke semakin dekat dengan Hinata.

Dan Naruto sadar, bila gadis impiannya jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya.

"Dobe" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang membaca buku Kimia di mejanya.

"hoi Teme, ada apa?" dia menutup buku itu seraya Sasuke menghampirinya.

"temani aku setelah pulang sekolah"

"kemana?" namun sasuke diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sampai akhirnya mobil Sasuke melaju kesuatu tempat di kota.

Hati Naruto mencelos, matanya menatap punggung Sasuke yang ternyata mengajaknya ke sebuah toko bunga, dan sedang memilih beberapa pilihan bunga.

"kau membeli bunga? Untuk siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hinata" Naruto bisa melihat kemerahan yang muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Wah. Ini benar-benar pukulan telak untukmu Naruto.

"apa kau berencana menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"hn"

"ah, selamat untukmu Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke dengan semangat.

Bahkan setelah Sasuke dan Hinata resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Naruto tetap tinggal sebagai sahabat mereka.

Walaupun tidak ada yang tau, bila untuk Naruto, 9 tahun itu adalah penyiksaan untuknya, walaupun dia sendiri mengatakan kalau dia senang melihat Hinata senang, namun Naruto sendiri sadar,

Dia masih sangat mencintai Hinata.

Sakura melihat Hinata yang keluar dari kamarnya sudah lengkap dengan baju kerjanya.

"kau akan pergi bekerja?"

"iya, ini sudah hampir satu bulan aku tidak bekerja" Hinata membenarkan rambutnya dan duduk di meja makan bersama Sakura.

"tinggalah disini lebih lama ya Hinata? Aku sangat senang kau ada disini" ucap Sakura sambil menyodorkan semangkuk nasi untuk Hinata.

"aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu Sakura"

"tapi aku tidak merasa direpotkan kok"

"aku juga tidak nyaman pada Naruto, aku selalu merepotkannya..tapi aku sudah lama tidak melihat Naruto" ucap Hinata sambil menatap nasinya, pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Naruto adalah saat lelaki itu mengantarnya ke rumah Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hinata penuh arti.

"anak bodoh itu" lirih Sakura.

"maksudmu Sakura?"

"Naruto itu sangat bodoh ya?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

Hinata ikut tertawa.

Mereka makan sambil mengobrol tentang masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu.

Ya, Sakura juga satu sekolah dengan Hinata, dan Naruto sejak SMP.

"kukira Naruto akan menikah setelah lulus SMA" Sakura terkejut dengan kalimat Hinata.

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"karena dia menolak beasiswa di luar negeri, dia tiba-tiba membatalkan keberangkatannya ke Inggris dan kulaih disini, kukira dia punya kekasih yang tidak kita kenal"

Sakura berhenti menyendokkan supnya, dia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Hinata terdiam.

"bagaimana kalian berdua bisa begitu bodoh?" Hinata menatap Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya dengan air mata yang sudah membendung.

"kuliah di luar negeri? Bagaimana dia bisa pergi saat hari keberangkatannya ke Inggris saat itu adalah hari saat kau kecelakaan? Apa kau tau kalau Naruto tidak pernah beranjak dari ruanganmu dirawat saat kau tidak sadarkan diri berminggu-minggu? Saat Sasuke terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya?"

"menikah? Bagaimana dia bisa menikah saat yang dia pikirkan adalah dirimu Hinata?" air mata Sakura membasahi pipinya.

"aku sangat kesal. Aku sahabatmu, tapi juga sahabat Naruto.."

"a-apa maksudmu Sakura-chan" tanya Hinata yang masih berusaha mencerna semua ini.

"alasannya tiba-tiba belajar begitu keras adalah untukmu, agar dia bisa melanjutkan bisnis ayahnya karena dia ingin bisa melindungimu" mata Hinata terbelalak.

"yang kau tau Naruto hanya sahabatmu, tapi baginya kau segalanya. Apa kau tau apa yang Naruto rasakan selama 9 tahun ini? Dia ingin pergi tapi tidak bisa, namun untuk tetap tinggal, terlalu menyakitkan untuknya"

"Naruto mungkin akan membunuhku karena mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku menyayangimu Hina, tapi ini menyakitkan untukku melihat Naruto hidup seperti ini" Sakura meraih tangan Hinata.

"dia sangat mencintaimu"

To Be Continue

Holla minna-san!

Ini chapter keduanya, bagaimana menurut kalian? Saran, kritik mohon dituangkan semuanya di kolom Review :)

Review kalian sangat membantu semangat Aya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Itachi berdiri di depan pintu apartemen adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke. dia mengernyit saat password masuknya salah.

"berapa passwordnya?" tanyanya to the point saat menelpon Sasuke.

"password apa?"

"aku di depan apartemenmu, aku kedinginan"

"2812"

"kapan kau menggantinya?" Tanya Itachi sambil membuka pintu.

"tadi pagi"

pandangan Itachi menyapu seluruh apartemen adiknya, sepatu yang berserakan menjadi pemandangan pertamanya.

diikuti dengan kaleng bir dan botol kaca minuman keras lain yang ada diatas meja ruang tamu.

"cepat pulang" ucap Itachi singkat lalu menutup panggilannya.

dia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang ada di dekat dapur, dan bau alcohol seketika menyeruak disana.

"anak itu" Itachi membuka lemarinya untuk memastikan sesuatu, dan kekhawatirannya benar.

Barang-barang Hinata tidak ada.

 **SasuHina~**

Wanita itu terdiam atau lebih tepatnya termenung memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hyuuga-san?" suara panggilan orang lain membuyarkan lamunannya, dia kembali melihat pekerjaannya yang terbengkalai dihadapannya.

"ah maaf, aku banyak pikiran belakangan ini, aku akan selesaikan ini dulu, setelah itu kita bicara lagi" ucap Hinata.

"ah bukan itu, ada tamu ingin menemuimu"

"siapa?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"ah,antarkan saja ke ruanganku" orang dihadapannya mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

Hinata memikirkan kata-kata Sakura tadi malam.

"tapi kami sudah bersahabat selama 12 tahun" ucapnya lirih.

DRRT DRRT

hinata melirik ke arah ponselnya.

' _ **Panggilan masuk:**_

 _ **Nomor tidak dikenal'**_

"halo" ucap Hinata.

" _ **Hinata? ini aku Ino"**_ Hinata terdiam, Ino teman sekolahnya dulu menelponnya, ada apa?

pandangan Hinata tertuju pada Naruto yang muncul dair balik pintu dengan buket bunga matahari ditangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Naruto yang menyadari Hinata sedang menelpon hanya memberi isyarat dia akan duduk di sofa ruangan itu, Hinata tersenyum.

" _ **bisa kita bertemu malam ini? ada yang harus kukatakan padamu"**_

"tentang apa?"

" _ **kudengar kau dan Sasuke berpisah, aku ingin menyelamatkan hubungan kalian"**_

"apa maksudmu? hubungan kami sudah berakhir, dan itu tak ada urusannya denganmu"

Naruto melirik Hinata yang berucap seperti itu tanpa intonasi tinggi sedikitpun.

" _ **aku tau Naruto ada disana sekarang"**_ Hinata terdiam kaget.

" _ **kau harus mendengar penjelaskanku Hinata, kau harus berhati-hati pada Naruto"**_

"aku akan bicara padamu lagi nanti" Hinata menutup panggilannya sambil menutupi rasa kagetnya.

"kau baik-baik saja? siapa yang menelponmu?" Tanya Naruto cemas.

"ah, temanku" Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menyodorkan buket bunga itu pada Hinata.

"terima kasih, ini snagat cantik" sambut Hinata.

"sama-sama"

"ada apa kau kesini tiba-tiba?" Tanya Hinata.

"aku mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat besok malam"

"kemana?"

"pokoknya kau harus dandan yang cantik"

"apa ini special?"

"aku akan melamarmu" Hinata diam, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tersenyum kecil menatap Hinata.

"jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, kau akan menghancurkan momennya" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa.

"aku harus kembali ke kantor, sampai jumpa besok malam. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, diikuti Hinata yang berdiri.

CUP

alangkah terkejutnya Hinata saat sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di pipiny.

Naruto yang sudah berjalan kedepan pintu, berbalik arah dan memberinya kecupan sebelum akhirnya keluar dan benar-benar pergi.

beberapa waktu ini dia mengalami masa yang berat, dan Naruto selalu ada disampingnya.

namun entah kenapa, setelah mendengar kalimat Sakura tadi malam, rasanya Hinata sedikit tidak bisa percaya. kenapa?karena mereka sudah bersahabat selama 12 tahun.

dan mungkin, karena perasaannya masih pada hati yang satu,

Uchiha Sasuke.

seberapa keras Hinata berpikir pun,dia tak pernah membayangkan hidupnya bersama Naruto, begitupula dia tak bisa membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Sasuke.

tapi hidup terus berlanjut, mungkin Hinata akan menerima perasaan Naruto setelah ini.

cinta bisa datang saat sudah terbiasa kan?

 **SasuHina~**

sasuke menatap kakaknya yang belum pernah dia lihat sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, yang sudah menetap di Amerika dan mengurus perusahaan disana.

"ibu menelponku, beliau bilang anak bungsunya seperti gelandangan belakangan ini, dia ingin aku mengecek keadaannya" ucap Itachi enteng. mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dengan semua kekacauan yang belum dibereskan.

"kenapa tidak ibu saja yang mengecek?" Tanya Sasuke seraya bersandar pada sofa.

"Hinata pergi?" Tanya Itachi balik.

"hn"

"aku tau Karin akan membuat masalah seperti ini, tapi bagaimana kau bisa melepasnya?"

"tidak hanya Karin" Itachi menatap adiknyatak percaya

"hinata tau semua permainanmu?"

sasuke terdiam, seakan menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

"kau tidak akan memintanya kembali?"

"untuk apa?"

"untuk apa katamu? kau lupa siapa yang kau bela mati-matian dari ayah, sampai kau diusir dari rumah?"

"lalu?"

"kau lupa siapa yang bekerja untuk membantumu agar kau bisa kuliah? kupikir kau tidak akan lupa, tapi tak kusangka kau memang brengsek" ucap Itachi.

Sasuke mendecih lalu menuang whiskey dihadapannya ke gelas kaca.

"SASUKE!" teriak Itachi seraya melempar kasar botol whiskey itu hingga pecah.

"LALU APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?" Tanya Sasuke frustasi, dia berdiri sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"apa dengan memintanya kembali, dia akan kembali? "

"itu lebih baik daripada kau diam ditempat tanpa usaha sedikitpun. kau akan kehilangan Hinata pada pria yang mengaku sebagai sahabatnya itu" nampaknya kalimat Itachi teralu menyakitkan untuk Sasuke, hingga pria itu meneteskan air matanya.

"aku berusaha! tahukah kau betapa beratnya hidup Hinata setelah kehilangan anak kami? tapi kenapa tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa perasaanku pun hancur?" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Itachi melihat pemandangan didepannya, dia menyadari bahwa tangisan adiknya, bukan karena kalimatnya , tapi itu adalah perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini.

"semua orang seakan tau kalau Naruto mencintai Hinata, tapi bukan berarti aku tak pernah mencintai Hinata lebih dari orang itu!"

"setelah dia pergi, setiap hari adalah marathon bagiku, aku tak bisa makan, bahkan tidur tanpa memikirkannya."

Pria 30 tahun itu berdiri, menyamakan tingginya dengan adiknya, lalu menepuk pundaknya .

"aku merindukannya, tapi aku tak bisa datang padanya" ucap Sasuke lirih.

Itachi ingat, seumur hidupnya, Sasuke hanya pernah terlihat begitu lemah 2 kali, saat dulu ayahnya tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Hinata dan rencananya untuk menikah dengan Hinata setelah lulus SMA.

dia diusir dari rumah tanpa membawa apapun dari kehidupan megahnya sebagai pewaris Uchiha Group, namun Hinata membantunya menjadi lebih baik, gadis itu bekerja dan tidak kuliah hanya untuk membantu Sasuke yang harus melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Sasuke bukannya tega, namun jawaban Hinata selalu sama setiap dia meminta Hinata untuk berhenti bekerja dan menikah dengannya.

" _ **saat kau sudah bekerja nanti, aku akan kuliah, tapi sekarang, kau harus bisa membuktikan pada ayahmu bahwa kau mampu. dan aku akan berjanji, kita akan menikah saat ayahmu sudah memberi restu"**_

Itachi sangat tau karena dia dekat dengan adiknya dan Hinata. namun setelah dia menetap di Amreka, dia jarang menghubungi Sasuke, sampai dia mendengar bahwa Hinata kehilangan bayi yang dikandungnya dan pernikahan adiknya yang mereka rencanakan untuk kedua kalinya, gagal.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, namun senyum kecil tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Sesekali matanya mengarah ke arah kotak yang sudah dibungkus kertas kado berwarna pink.

Bagaimana dia tidak terlihat bahagia? Hari ini, dia akhirnya menempati kursinya sebagai Direktur utama Uchiha di Jepang, sementara kakaknya memimpin kantor cabang di Amerika.

Ditambah lagi kebahagiaannya akan lengkap dengan kehadiran bayi kecil yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahim Hinata.

Sedikit lagi, lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kotak bludru kecil dan membukanya.

Sebuah cincin bertahtakan permata yang sangat cantik.

Ya, Sasuke berniat melamar calon ibu dari anaknya malam ini.

DRRT DRRT

Mata Sasuke memandang ke layar ponselnya, nomor Hinata.

"kau sudah pulang? Aku akan menjem-"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apa anda keluarga dari nyonya Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar suara pria diseberang sana, namun jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"nyonya Hyuuga Hinata menjadi korban tabrak lari, dia sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil jas-nya, lalu berlari menuju parkiran basement.

Sebuah keluarga yang hangat, dengan Saduke, Hinata dan anak-anak mereka sudah dia impikan selama ini.

Impiannya untuk melamar Hinata..

Kenapa? Semuanya terasa sangat benar tadi pagi, saat dia bangun disamping Hinata, saat hubungannya dengan ayahnya telah membaik, saat dia sudah merencanakan pernikahan ,sedikit lagi, semuanya sempurna.

Namun detik ini, pemandangan Hinata yang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan, infus dan kalimat dokter yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, seakan menghancurkan dunianya.

"beruntung, kami bisa menyelamatkan Nona Hyuuga, tapi maaf, janinnya tidak tertolong"

Sasuke terpaku di luar ruangan Hinata, bahkan tak mampu masuk dan menatap Hinata yang sedang dalam masa kritis dan dinyatakan koma.

Hingga Naruto datang, dengan raut wajah cemas, dia masuk ke ruangan Hinata tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

Selama 4 hari Hinata koma, Naruto tak pernah absen di rumah sakit,sama halnya Sasuke yang tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit, dia tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, dia sangat berantakkan.

Namun hari itu pula, Sasuke terjaga semalaman disamping kasur Hinata, mengusap tangannya yang tertutup selang infus, seraya meminta maaf karena dia tak bisa menjaganya dan calon bayi mereka.

Dan setelah hari itu, hingga 3 tahun kemudian, Sasuke tak pernah lagi sama.

FLASHBACK OFF

 **SasuHina~**

Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, dia mengenakan dress one-piece maroon, dengan sedikit makeup yang menambah aura kecantikannya.

dia meraba perutnya yang rata sambil tersenyum hambar.

"selamat ulang tahun yang ke-3 sayangku" ucapnya lirih.

luka itu tak pernah hilang, hatinya masih begitu sakit ketika dia tau bahwa malaikat kecilnya tidak lagi tumbuh didalam perutnya, dan sudah dipanggil oleh yang Maha Kuasa begitu cepat.

DRRT DRRT

"halo" ucap Hinata seraya mengangkat panggilan.

"Hinata aku tau kau tak mau bertemu denganku, tapi dengarkan aku" Hinata baru akan menutup panggilannya saat Ino melanjutkan panggilannya.

"aku tau siapa yang menabrakmu malam itu" Hianat kaget bukan main, kenapa Ino bisa tau pelakunya?

"sebelum kau mengatakannya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghubungiku, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi saat aku tau kau Sasuke berpisah, aku harus mengatakan ini sebelum terlambat"

"baiklah, katakan" jantung Hinata berdetak snagat kencang, dia sangat takut untuk mengetahui hal itu, tapi dia juga harus mengetahui ini.

"orang yang menabrakmu adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

To be continued

Holla!

bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca chapter ini? :v

sebelumnya Aya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janji Aya untuk membuat cerita ini sebanyak 3 chapter, karena beberapa alasan, Aya harus menambah 1 chapter lagi dan mungkin Chapter bonus nantinya..

kritik dan saran kalian sangat Aya hargai! .

Terima Kasih ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke berlari menuju pintu apartemennya, dia baru saja mendapat telpon dari ibunya yang mengatakan akan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Dia berniat membereskan kekacauan di apartemennya, karena dia tak mau ibunya tau betapa menyedihkan anaknya saat ini.

"kenapa aku merasa sangat menyedihkan?" ucap Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri saat tangannya menyentuh dinginnya kenop pintu yang terbuat dari besi itu.

Dia terdiam di depan pintu saat dia sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, membuka sepatunya dan saat dia sudah berjalan 2 langkah, dia berbalik dan mengambil sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"ah kenapa cepat sekali? Ibu baru saja datang" Sasuke tertegun saat melihat ibunya di dapur sedang mencuci piring.

"bu, sudah tidak usah dikerjakan, biar aku saja" ucap Sasuke seraya menarik tangannya ibunya.

"tidak apa" ibunya tersenyum.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan memilih menuju kulkas, mengambil sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokan dan pikirannya.

"makan dulu" ucap Ibunya sambil menengok ke arah putranya yang membuka sekaleng bir.

"terlanjur"

"kapan kau akan mengajak Hinata-chan ke rumah? Ini sudah beberapa bulan ibu tidak bertemu dengannya"

"kami sudah putus"

PRAK

Piring yang dipegang ibunya, tiba tiba meluncur ke wastafel.

"sudah lama?"

"hampir dua bulan"

Ibunya melepas sarung tangan yang dikenakannya dan berbalik menatap putranya.

Cekungan hitam dibawah matanya terlihat jelas, kumis dan jenggot tipis menghiasi wajah putranya itu, dan Sasuke terlihat sangat berantakkan.

Itu jelas bukan cerminan putranya.

"bukankah kau begitu menyayangi Hinata? Kenapa bisa kalian berpisah?" tangan Mikoto menyentuh wajah putra bungsunya yang memasang wajah datar.

"kurasa kami sudah tidak memiliki rasa itu" Sasuke menatap ke arah kakinya berpijak.

"kau tau Hinata tidak akan berhenti menyayangimu kan? Jadi apa itu? Apa itu adalah alasanmu sendiri?" tangan Mikoto seakan mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk menatapnya.

"baiklah, ibu akan mendukungmu bila itu keinginanmu, tapi tatap ibu, Sasuke"

Sasuke memandang ibunya dengan matanya yang memerah.

"kau harus lihat dirimu, ibu sudah mendengar kabar ini dari sebulan yang lalu, ibu mengunjungi Hinata di tempat kerja, namun dia tidak ada"

Hening menguak diantara mereka.

"aku merindukannya bu" lirih Sasuke sambil memandang ibunya.

"lalu kenapa kau melepasnya?"

"aku merasa gagal melindunginya" air mata Sasuke jatuh.

Mikoto mengusap pipi basah Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke ke pelukannya.

cinta itu menguatkan satu sama lain, bukan melemahkan. Bila cinta tidak memberi semangat, itu bukan cinta ucap Mikoto pelan.

SauHina~

Wanita itu mengusap pusara dihadapannya, sebuket bunga dan sepasang kaus kaki mungil diletakkan disampingnya.

Uchiha s Angel

Nama itu terukir di pusara itu dengan apik.

sayang, apa surga sangat menyenangkan? Apa kamu punya banyak teman disana? ujar wanita itu lirih.

sayang, bunda dan ayahmu sudah berpisah suara itu mulai bergetar.

tolong bantu bunda

Dahi wanita itu menyentuh lengannya yang masih terulur menyentuh pusara itu, bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi rok satin yang dikenakannya.

Wanita itu mendongak, matanya yang sembab seakan sudah menangis semalaman itu menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Hyuuga Hinata duduk di pusara anaknya yang belum sempat dia beri nama itu selama 7 jam sejak pagi, hanya mengobrol sendirian, seolah-olah anaknya itu berada disampingnya, sedang mendengarkan ceritanya sambil memeluknya dengan tangan mungilnya.

Hinata seakan tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Dia kehilangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi, dan belum lagi Ino yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto lah penyebab Hinata kehilangan bayi kecilnya selalu mengganggu Hinata.

Ya, Hinata hancur saat ini dan satu-satunya yang menguatkannya adalah malaikatnya yang sudah berada di surga saat ini.

SasuHina~

Sasuke duduk dengan angkuh di sofa lobby kantor Naruto, namun dia tidak bisa menutupi raut wajahnya yang seakan menyimpan setumpuk beban.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki tujuan saat ini, terlihat jelas untuk seorang Direktur Utama Uchiha Corp. Yang tidak menunggu, justru sedang menunggu seseorang di kantor yang bukan kantornya.

Jelas, ada yang ingin dia sampaikan.

Uchiha-sama, silahkan langsung ke lantai 16, Uzumaki-sama sudah menunggu di ruangannya ucap seorang resepsionis.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya berdiri lalu berjalan memasuki lift.

Tepat saat pintu lift terbuka, kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, onyx kelam Sasuke dan iris biru Naruto saling menatap.

aku terkejut saat mendengar kau datang, jadi aku ingin menyambutmu ucap Naruto langsung.

Sasuke hanya menatap nanar Naruto yang seakan mengerti apa yang hendak dikatakan pria dihadapannya ini.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan Naruto.

aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu ucap Sasuke to the point.

ah, bisakah kita bicara setelah the dan cemilannya datang? Aku belum makan siang ucap naruto seraya duduk di sofa, namun Sasuke seakan enggan.

rencana apapun yang kau miliki untuk mendapatkan Hinata, tolong lepaskan itu

apa maksudmu? Naruto berdiri dan mendekati Sasuke, pria itu mencengkram lengan kiri Naruto sambil tertunduk.

apapun itu, tolong- suara Sasuke yang serak terhenti

lepaskan Hinata sambung Sasuke seraya menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat jelas bahwa dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Tangan itu tak lagi meremas keras lengan Naruto, melainkan merosot jatuh seiring tubuh pemiliknya merosot jatuh.

Berlutut dihadapannya.

"rasanya sakit sekali" lirihnya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke tak percaya, sahabatnya yang terkenal angkuh, kini berlutut dihadapannya, meminta Hinata untuk sekali lagi, dimiliki olehnya.

"tolong aku" ujar Sasuke, Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang bergetar.

"berdiri kau" Naruto meangkat kerah Sasuke untuk berdiri.

BUGH

Satu hantaman telak mengenai rahang Sasuke.

"kenapa dulu kau harus begitu bodoh menyakitinya, jika kau bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya?" teriak Naruto.

BUGH

Hantaman lain mengenai bagian lain wajah Sasuke.

"kenapa kau harus berlaku seperti itu hanya karena kau tau Hinata tidak akan meninggalkanmu?"

Naruto mengangkat kerah Sasuke sekali lagi, menatap mata merah Sahabatnya itu.

Darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya,pipinya bengkak namun basah karena air matanya.

Dia selalu mengira selama ini dia tau, kalau tidak ada yang bisa mencintai Hinata seperti dia, tapi yang dilihatnya saat ini sangat berbeda..

Sasuke sekali lagi, melepaskan semuanya hanya untuk memiliki Hinata disisinya.

Sama seperti dulu, saat dia memilih memulai perang dingin dengan ayahnya, melepaskan predikat pewaris tahta kedua kerajaan bisnis Uchiha, untuk bersama Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis yatim piatu miskin yang tidak memiliki jaminan apapun untuk diberikan kepada Sasuke.

"a-aku tau kau mencintai Hinata, tapi bukan berarti aku tak pernah mencintainya lebih darimu" ucap Sasuke seraya air mata jatuh.

 **FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan komputernya, namun senyum kecil tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya.

Sesekali matanya mengarah ke arah kotak yang sudah dibungkus kertas kado berwarna pink.

Bagaimana dia tidak terlihat bahagia? Hari ini, dia akhirnya menempati kursinya sebagai Direktur utama Uchiha di Jepang, sementara kakaknya memimpin kantor cabang di Amerika.

Ditambah lagi kebahagiaannya akan lengkap dengan kehadiran bayi kecil yang sedang tumbuh di dalam rahim Hinata.

Sedikit lagi, lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke menyentuh kotak bludru kecil dan membukanya.

Sebuah cincin bertahtakan permata yang sangat cantik.

Ya, Sasuke berniat melamar calon ibu dari anaknya malam ini.

DRRT DRRT

Mata Sasuke memandang ke layar ponselnya, nomor Hinata.

"kau sudah pulang? Aku akan menjem-"

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apa anda keluarga dari nyonya Hyuuga Hinata?" Sasuke mengernyit saat mendengar suara pria diseberang sana, namun jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"nyonya Hyuuga Hinata menjadi korban tabrak lari, dia sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil jas-nya, lalu berlari menuju parkiran basement.

.

.

.

Sebuah keluarga yang hangat, dengan Sasuke, Hinata dan anak-anak mereka sudah dia impikan selama ini.

Impiannya untuk melamar Hinata..

Kenapa? Semuanya terasa sangat benar tadi pagi, saat dia bangun disamping Hinata, saat hubungannya dengan ayahnya telah membaik, saat dia sudah merencanakan untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertinggal, sedikit lagi, semuanya sempurna.

Namun detik ini, pemandangan Hinata yang terbaring lemah dengan alat bantu pernapasan, infus dan kalimat dokter yang sangat menyakitkan baginya, seakan menghancurkan dunianya.

"beruntung, kami bisa menyelamatkan Nona Hyuuga, tapi maaf, janinnya tidak tertolong"

Sasuke terpaku di luar ruangan Hinata, bahkan tak mampu masuk dan menatap Hinata yang sedang dalam masa kritis dan dinyatakan koma.

Hingga Naruto datang, dengan raut wajah cemas, dia masuk ke ruangan Hinata tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke.

Selama 4 hari Hinata koma, Naruto tak pernah absen di rumah sakit,sama halnya Sasuke yang tak pernah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit, dia tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya, dia sangat berantakkan.

Namun hari itu pula, Sasuke terjaga semalaman disamping kasur Hinata, mengusap tangannya yang tertutup selang infus, seraya meminta maaf karena dia tak bisa menjaganya dan calon bayi mereka.

Tangisan Sasuke yang terisak semalaman itu membuat pilu siapapun yang mendengarnya.

percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih menyakiti Sasuke dibandingkan saat dia harus membayangkan hancurnya Hinata saat dia harus mengatakan bahwa calon anak mereka tidak tertolong.

Dan setelah hari itu, hingga 3 tahun yang berlalu kemudian, Sasuke tak pernah lagi sama.

SasuHina~

1 Tahun kemudian.

Hinata berjalan di tengah kota Paris , mantel tebal itu menutup sebagian tubuhnya, sarung tangan itu menutupi tangannya yang dia masukkan kedalam saku mantel.

Dia menatap sungai disampingnya seraya sinar keemasan matahari tenggelam menyinari wajahnya.

Setiap helaan nafasnya menjadi uap saat keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Rambut indigo-nya yang sudah menyentuh punggung bawahnya itu tergerai cantik dengan sedikit ikal.

Matanya menatap kedepan, namun hatinya sedikit tergelitik untuk menelisik kembali ke masa satu tahun sebelumnya, dimana dia sangat hancur.

Lalu sosok berambut spike itu seakan kembali muncul di hadapan Hinata, suaranya terasa dekat sekali dengannya.

apa aku sedang merindukannya? ucapnya sendiri

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebersit senyum terukir di bibirnya seraya mengingat nama itu, tangan kanannya menjulur keluar seraya merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

 _dimana?_ ucap suara diseberang sana, membuat senyum Hinata semakin lebar.

posesif sekali goda Hinata.

 _aku serius Hinata_

aku baru keluar 20 menit yang lalu, aku juga baru mengirim pesan singkat 5 menit yang lalu

 _aku tidak peduli, kau dimana?_

dipinggir sungai Seine

 _akan kujemput. Tunggu disitu 10 menit_

TUT

Hinata menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati, orang yang menelponnya mematikan panggilannya secara sepihak.

tidak sopan cicit Hinata seraya tersenyum.

Namun dengan senyum Hinata yang sangat mengembang saat ini, sangat jelas bahwa dia sangat bahagia saat ini.

Dia pindah ke Paris, membuka bisnis kecil miliknya sendiri yang bergerak di bidang fashion, dan Hinata juga sudah menikah.

Pertanyaannya adalah , siapa pria beruntung itu?

Tapi, siapapun itu, dia telah berhasil menutup luka masa lalu Hinata.

Tak lama, sepasang lengan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya, Hinata sedikit tersentak namun mengenali aroma parfum pria itu.

hei, terima kasih ucap Hinata seraya menyentuh tangan pria itu.

untuk apa?

semuanya Hinata membalikkan badannya, menatap kedua mata pria itu, memandangnya dalam lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

aku merindukanmu

Pria itu tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Hinata, sesekali mengecup dahi Hinata dengan sayang.

mari kita buat Hinata kecil untuk menemanimu Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hinata sangat bersyukur, dia tak lagi sendirian, dia juga tak lagi terjebak dalam keadaan yang salah.

Ternyata seperti ini rasanya, saat Tuhan memberikan lebih dari yang kau minta..

Semuanya terasa benar.

 **THE END**

 _ **Next Chapter: EPILOG**_

Holla minna-san! Kalian pasti sedikit emosi dengan chapter kali ini, tapi Aya sudah menyiapkan semuanya :D

Dan di chapter depan yang akan menjadi Epilog, akan lebih panjang dan semoga menjawab semua pertanyaan kalian!

Mohon review, untuk kritik dan sarannya Minna-san ^^


End file.
